Minor histocompatibility (H) antigens are a serious impediment to both solid tissue and bone marrow transplantation, but remain poorly understood at the molecular genetic and the clinical level. The overall objective of this meeting, planned for September 14-17, 1997, is to bring together investigators in the basic science and clinical arenas who have a common interest in minor histocompatibility antigens and the genes that encode them. The specific objectives of this meeting are to provide a format: 1. Communicate recent advances in the biochemistry, genetic control, immunobiology, and clinical aspects of minor H antigens, along with pertinent related subjects such as the T cell receptor and MHC protein molecular structure. 2. Communicate state-of-the-art approaches towards characterizing minor H antigens and their genes. 3. Provide clinicians with the opportunity to develop a stronger understanding the basic minor h biology and genetics, and provide the basic researcher with the opportunity to understand clinically pertinent issues. 4. Exchange ideas and foster collaborative interactions in the basic and applied clinical arenas. 5. Provide perspective as to the most important directions for future research. 6. Compile a Proceedings that will serve as a source book for scientists interested in learning about minor H antigens from both a basic and clinical perspective. This meeting will provide the first opportunity to assemble a large concentration of investigate the basic and clinical level who are conducting research into minor H antigens and complementary topics with the opportunity to exchange ideas and explore future research directions.